genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
RZ-666 Dyaus Deva
RZ-666 Dyaus Deva is a Heavy Assault Mobile Armor designed to use the TN-CS(Twin Newtype-Control System). It is featured in the fan fiction, Mobile Suit Gundam: The Lost Century. Weapons and Armaments: *'Amplified Hyper Mega Cannon' *'2 x Mother Fin Funnel' **'40 x Child Bits' *'160 x' Compound Funnels : Specialized funnels that are designed to have multiple modes. #Normal Mode - this is the standard configuration of the funnels upon deployment. They perform like a standard funnel. Its fire power is equivalent to that of a standard beam rifle. #Cannon Mode - the funnels' main nozzle retracts, revealing a bigger convergence ring. At this mode, the funnels utilize cannon-grade beams and rate of fire becomes slower than normal. #Hybrid Mode - the funnels' main nozzle closes and a part of the funnels body retracts, thus exposing 4 smaller nozzles. At this mode, the funnels' can do rapid-fire or spread-shot beam attacks. Fire power is comparable of those beam sub machineguns. *'20 x Directional Hyper Mega Cannon' *'2 x Sub Arm' Equipment and Design Features: *'Twin Newtype Control System (TN-CS)' : A system designed to make use the full potential of newtypes by using two highly synchronized newtypes (or cyber newtypes) and making them function as one. With the aid of the Psycoframe and Bio Sensor technology, the system can create a psycommu rapport between the two newtypes pilots. Due to this link, the pilots experience a shared state of conciousness that yields heightened reflexes and mental performances. This also makes piloting an enormous fortress-like mobile armor like the Dyaus Deva possible. With such sheer amount of psycommu power, it is theoretically possible to nullify the effects of NT-D and other system derived from it. With all that said, the system imposes too much mental stress to the pilots (up to the point of losing sanity or being under the state of coma). The system requires atleast 89% synchronization rate to alleviate such stress. *'Multi-lock Targeting System' * 15 x "Aegis du Ciel" Generators - is an absolute protection system developed from the H.A.R.O. Field or H-Field. H-Field functions by dispersing and forming Minovsky particles into an array of expanding spherical pulses that can be adjusted in terms of area span. By continually dispersing the particles into spherical pulses, an orb-like field is generated that negates beam-based weaponry. The Aegis du Ciel, however, draws its strength in pinpointing accurately the dispersal and formation of the Minovsky particles to the exact target point. By doing so, the particles can be arranged densely without unnecessarily protecting an untargeted area, boasting the highest defensive power against virtually all beam-based weaponry, even that of a small battleship. However, its downside is that lengthened use can significantly drain the mobile armor's power. The system has to charge enough energy particles before it can be deployed. To alleviate this problem, a particle condenser is used to allow prolonged use. History: Notes: *Dyaus Deva is based on the Sanskrit words, "Dyaus" which means sky, and "Deva" which means deity/celestial being. External Links: Category:Lost War Chronicles mobile armors